Burning War
by CK143
Summary: AU Ares has homework due by tomorrow, but he has bigger problems, and the only one he could turn to is none other than the fire god. Poor Hephaestus, he's gonna learn why no one messes with the war god! My first lemon, and a birthday fic for myself.


**A/N: **So I did a thing, since I'm legal and all...yeah...enjoy. Basically it's a birthday fic...for me :D

**Warning:** Lemon, Boys Love, Incest, Semi-consensual rape(I think...)

**Disclaimer:** Greek Mythology doesn't belong to me.

* * *

It's been weeks ever since their downfall.

Before being sent into the human world, the titan Cronus took away the gods powers and turned them into teenagers. Now they were living the life of a human, doing his ways in order to survive in this world, while trying to think of a way to defeat the titans and take back what was theirs. It took them weeks to adapt to their surroundings, but with a little patience, and Hades' expertise of the human world, they managed to stay alive up until now, even with monsters sent by the titans appearing and attacking them out of nowhere.

Yep, now they were just normal teenagers to the rest of the world.

Sadly, their problem won't stop their little family feud, especially between the two brothers.

Ares and Hephaestus cursed their father for putting them in one room. Back at Olympus, they often ignore one another, but if ever they got into a fight, and mostly it was caused by a certain goddess, it was world war III in the making. And now being stuck in a room with the other, it's not surprising for their fellow gods to hear from the outside thumps which was caused by their little wrestling match.

For now they were having dinner with the others, enjoying Dionysus' Salisbury steak and mashed potatoes.

"Ares, I've heard that you are not doing your homework. If you want to lessen our problems I suggest you do your job." reprimanded Zeus.

The boy gulped first before answering "Like I have time for that! Besides, we're only staying here for a li'l while, so why bother!" He took a swig of his root beer.

"I'm not joking, Ares. Tomorrow morning before we leave for school I'll check your assignments," He looked at each of his sons," all of you, and if I don't see one answer, none of you would be able to attend the celebration at school next week."

They retorted, saying it wasn't fair, except for Hephaestus and Apollo who quietly ate their dinner.

Poseidon said "Your father is only doing this so we won't have any problems with the human teachers."

"And to teach you some discipline that Zeus hasn't given you since you were born." added Hades.

"Hey, I have been disciplining them!" snapped their brother, but they just continued eating their food.

Ares has been thinking and asked "Hey Dad, how did you find out that I wasn't doing my assignments?" His eyes flashed to Hephaestus at the other side and their eyes met, and a thought popped into his head. "You little shit!"

"Calm down, Ares!" said Zeus.

"Hah! You dare say one word and I'll slit your throat!" He pointed a knife at the stoic boy who only glared at him.

Poseidon said "Put that down!"

The boy slammed the utensil down and went back to his room, leaving the atmosphere at the dining room as silent as ever, if Dionysus hadn't piped up "More steak anyone?"

* * *

"That bastard!" muttered Ares while lying on the lower bunk bed, his thoughts were on a certain red-haired boy. He wasn't planning on doing his homework but with Zeus' threat looming over him, he had to get up and start now. But he thought to himself that it could wait as he was gazing at the pictures taped on the bottom of the upper bed of half-naked women that he cut out from some playboy magazine.

He needed to get laid.

Before the titans crashed the party, he had already planned on who he would have bedded that night, but Chaos decided that he was not going to have it...for a very, very, long time.

Imagining the women were alive and winking at him, disbelief with himself, he hesitantly reached and slowly rubbed the bump on his shorts. Doing so, his thoughts focused on the pictures, but it kept returning to a certain boy, and it scared him and stopped. He just realized that he was thinking about him while trying to _pleasure_ himself. Suddenly, the door opened and quickly retracted his hand as the boy came in and shut the door.

_Just when it was about to get good_ he thought to himself, noting that the other just came from a shower. The room was dim, but he could still see him drying his hair and noticed he was wearing that white nightshirt that barely covered his boxers.

When they saw him in this form, they couldn't believe that this was Hephaestus. The Hephaestus. The once ugly, lame, weak fire god who now has a handsome and flawless face with an auburn hair and a well-developed frame.

Of course Ares was also handsome but his scar on his left eye was still intact. He wasn't muscular like his god form but it was well formed enough for a football player.

Going back, he was now contemplating in doing his homeworking when he thought of a brilliant idea. He waited for the other to finish his nightly rituals, and when he did, he called him "Heffie!" Ares saw the boys' eyes slowly glanced at him and waited for him to speak. "Do my homework," he commanded like a general in war. He expected his eyes to narrow, just like every time he didn't like what he'd said. "Aww c'mon, we have the same work and you've done yours so you could just copy it," The boy just glared at him and started to climb the short ladder when he spoke again "Alright, fine, give me your book and I'll copy from it,"

Hephaestus was exhausted and couldn't believe what he was hearing from his jerk-of-a-brother. He ignored him and took another step when he felt a hand wrapped on his ankle. He quickly glared at him and silently told him to get his hand off.

But Ares wasn't going to budge and he just gave him a smirk, what he was not expecting was a kick to his face.

The other made a "hmph" and started climbing again when he was yanked down and thrown on the boy's bed.

Ares pinned him down and said in a low, threatening voice "Didn't I tell you thousands of years ago, that you shouldn't mess with the war god? So do my homework, Heffie!"

He was struggling to release himself from his grip, but because of his tiredness, he couldn't even free one of his hands. He tried kicking him but he couldn't muster the strength to hurt him so all he did was thrash around, but he regretted it. His writhing beneath Ares caused his lower body to rubbed against him and he only felt it when it was already aching hard. His face felt hot from sheer embarrassment and tried to hide it away, but with the position they were in, that would be impossible.

Ares cocked an eyebrow and was confused on why the boy was blushing furiously. He sat up, and then he felt it. He didn't want to look down, but just tried to process why this was happening.

"Just let me...go,"

His eyes snapped to him to see the boy's flush face and his chest rise and fall.

And something broke inside him.

A vicious beast was freed, telling him to overpower, dominate the boy; now. He was overcame with lust, the need to release it, and lost control of himself. It felt like he was in those days of war and disaster,

And he loved it.

Hephaestus was dizzy but forced himself to face Ares, and he didn't like the smirk he was giving him this time. He propped himself up but was pushed back down again as the boy loomed over him.

"Where do you think you're going, _Heffie_?"

He glared at him "Get away from you...as much as possible, now let me go,"

"I don't think so, we have some unfinished business to take care of," and his hand reached and started rubbing the thin cloth that hindered the shaft.

This alarmed Hephaestus and struggled furiously but he was being held down by the weight of the other. He felt his manhood being squeezed and a small moan escaped from his lips which he quickly shut it. He earned a mocking laugh from Ares and he glared at him while trying hard not to gasp nor moan.

Ares stopped, bent forward and whispered. "We're going to have fun tonight,_ brother_,"

Hephaestus eyes widened, not because of what he heard, but because of his eyes.

He only saw those eyes every time the war god was in the state of bloodlust, and being alone in a dim room with him, it terrified him.

"I-I'll do your homework...just let me go," he said with a hint of fear in his voice.

And Ares noticed this and he became aroused. "You can do it later, for now just enjoy yourself," He jerked the boxers off him and threw it aside, revealing the throbbing member, its tip leaking with pre-cum. His hand automatically grabbed it and started pumping it.

Hephaestus gasped and shot up and both his hands grabbed the hand stroking him and tried to pull it away. "Ahh~...A-Ares *_moan_* s-stop...it!" But it was useless because of his tired body and the fact that the pleasure he was receiving weakened him. He put his hands on his chest and pushed himself away but he felt a hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him towards the other.

Ares loved the response he was getting from him so he squeezed it harder and this elicited a gasp from his brother and gripped his shirt. He felt his release coming soon so he pumped faster and seconds later he came. He heard him moan and felt him shudder below him. He pushed him down and started taking his own clothes off.

The boy was on the brink of sleep, but he knew that this was not over yet, and he wanted to escape but with his drained body, he would have to take whatever the older boy gave him. His eyes shut but opened again when he was slightly slapped on the cheek.

"C'mon Heffie! Don't you dare sleep!" He ripped the boy's nightshirt, the buttons popping to the sides, exposing the tanned body and peaks. He licked his lips, liking what he was seeing, he took one in his mouth and bit it hard which earned him a yelp. He licked and sucked on it and went to the other, giving it the same treatment. Then he went to his neck, kissing and biting the areas that caused a sharp gasp or moan. He went lower while leaving bite marks, he has this urge to mark him as his own. He looked at him and saw him breathing from his mouth, his face tinted with red, and he had had enough. Positioning himself between his legs, he lifted him a bit.

Centuries ago, Apollo gave them a lecture on how to prepare a man before penetrating them, of course, for him it was kind of stupid and weird because he wasn't into guys. Remembering it, he still didn't care and thought that his pre-cum would be enough to ease its way in.

Hephaestus felt something big starting to prod his lower hole, and his eyes widened when he realized what it was. "W-Wait!...You need to-" He was cut off by a severe pain shooting through him and his own scream when Ares shoved inside him forcefully. A few tears trickled down the side of his face.

Ares was glad that the rooms of their apartment was sound-proof, if not, the others would have thought that he was raping the boy...which he was...kind of...

"Get it out!...Chaos! Get it out!" shouted Hephaestus as he flailed, trying to pull himself off him, but a pair of hands held his hips down.

He continued pressing inside while he said "Stop squirming! You'll get used to it in a minute,"

True enough, the pain gradually ebbed away and he felt relief for a moment before his once semi-erect member started to ache with need.

He grunted. "Damn you're tight! I'm your first, aren't I?" He smirked when the boy turned away and blushed. "Hoho! So I am! We'll make it memorable then! Having your virginity taken by me of all people!" He pulled and slammed back in which caused a delicious moan from him. When he got used to it, he started thrusting at a steady pace, feeling the tight walls squeeze him when he goes in.

Hephaestus was gripping the sheets of the bed while moaning and gasping, enjoying the sensation that overwhelmed him.

Ares still couldn't believe that his introvert brother could make such sounds in bed, then again, he heard that Hephaestus hasn't slept with anyone for over thousands of years.

No wonder why he looked sex-deprived.

They were both sweating, their hearts pounding as they both try to reach their climax. And with the sounds he was making, Ares felt that the boy was about to cum so he grabbed his member and squeezed it.

The fire god silently cursed him for depriving him of his release. He heard him ask "What do you say Heffie?"

He cursed him, but Ares wasn't letting him go if he didn't speak. "I-I...want to..."

"Want to what?" Ares continued to thrust with a faster pace, he felt his climax nearing so he squeezed it harder.

He whined. "C-Cum...I want t-to-Ahh!"

Ares grunted while pounding faster. "Say it- say please!"

Hephaestus was whimpering and couldn't take it any longer and said "Please!"

"Finally!" He pumped his member and rocked his hips harder and faster until the other couldn't take it and came.

"Ares!" shouting his name, he shuddered and felt bliss from his ecstasy.

The older boy growled and thrust in a few more before his release.

They were both panting and shivering in delight from their activity. Sleep took over Hephaestus in a few seconds while Ares pulled out and lay beside the sleeping boy. His heart still pounding, amazed at what occurred between them, and he wanted more.

What Apollo said was true, when it came to the same gender, it was different, especially between males.

He wanted have another round, but decided to give the boy an hour of sleep before waking him up. If they were to stay in the human world for a long period, he has to teach Hephaestus how to pleasure him properly, and that might take a while.

* * *

"I'm impressed, Ares. Looks like you've really done your job." said Zeus as he eyed the assignment of his son.

He swallowed the sausage he was chewing and gave him a cocky grin. "Well duh! I am the most awesome god in Olympus,"

"I seriously can't believe this," Hermes narrowed his eyes at the older boy and said "What did you do to Hephaestus?"

At that moment, the red-haired boy himself came into the dining room, limping to his chair. It took him literally a minute before he could properly sit on the chair, and when he did, he winced in pain.

Apollo worriedly asked "Are you alright?"

He just nodded and tried to act as normal as possible, and he was failing.

"So Ares, what did you do?" asked Hermes as he both eyed the two roommates.

"I thought, and I answered."

"Ugh~ hearing him say "I thought" doesn't seem right for me." said Apollo.

He said while chewing "Ohh alright I give up,"

"Aha! I knew it!" exclaimed Hermes.

He swallowed and glanced at Hephaestus. "Heffie helped me,"

It was a minute of silence before Poseidon broke the ice. "Now that sounded wrong,"

"Let's just say we had a little agreement, right brother?" Ares grinned at him.

Hephaestus just glared at him while remembering the night before. He was woken up two times just to have another round of his ass being raped, and he had to get up early because he had to do his homework. When he gets his powers back, he was going to burn him and feed him to the dogs.

But he wouldn't deny that he enjoyed it, and he was wishing for more, to his shame.

Minutes later, Hades said as he stood up "We'll be late, let's go," He went out with the others following.

Hephaestus was the last to get up and limped out of the dining room, and he wasn't surprised to see the older boy waiting for him at the doorway.

Ares said in a low voice for only them to hear "I'm gonna let you rest tonight, but by tomorrow, your ass should be ready." and he slapped his butt.

He yelped, and minutes later, he found himself being questioned by the others while glaring at the smirking boy behind them.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first attempt in smut so I apologize with this thing I have created, but I did read some _Smut 101_ from some experts so I guess I think I've got it...


End file.
